I'm Just Invisible
by regal dreams
Summary: A one-shot that mainly took place in "Bratfest At Tiffany's" through "P.S. I Loathe You" in Layne's point of view when she finally sees her best friend/crush Dempsey Solomon again. Songfic to "Invisible" by Taylor Swift. Please read and review.


I missed him so much. He is the coolest guy I've ever met in my life. He had army green eyes and a loving smile that made my day even when I was upset. Well now that the boys were going to OCD (now BOCD which is all my fault) I'd be able to see him everyday.

_Dempsey Solomon._

He got me into these curiously sour orange candies that tasted delicious. They were my new current obsession and Dempsey's too. When he finally got back from a eco-adventure tour in Bali, I was overjoyed to see him. When he hugged me, I felt like I was dreaming. I just knew he felt the same way too. My worries faded away and I felt extremely happy. Then, a so-called alpha named Massie Block had caught his attention. I guess he only thought of me as a friend.

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile_

I guess I just thought he liked me back by all of the emails like, "I miss you Layne" and "I want to see you again so bad." I never ignored those emails. It made me just think about him over and over again. When I saw him again for the first time in a long time, he was alot skinnier, he used to be _fat_. But I didn't care. I still thought he was the best person in the whole world.

One day, news got out that Massie and her "Pretty Committee" had designed the trailers as girly jewlery boxes. When I walked in with Meena and Heather, I didn't see anything special about it. In fact, I hated it. Massie always ruines everything.

When I saw Dempsey wink at Massie for doing a _good _job, my madness suddenly went to sadness. My heart was broken. But I knew for one thing I was not going to give up that easily. One day maybe, Dempsey will know what a bitch Massie really is and he will see how caring, sweet, and adventurous I am.

_She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
Whenever she walkes by_

I try talking to him and the real truth is, he want's to also. But the fact that he is now completely addicted to Massie doesn't help anything. That's all he talks about. _Massie Block._ Now that Massie has made "Humpty Dempsey" really popular now, like the soccer Tomahawks, he's not the same guy I once knew. It's like he changed from a cute boy who presses dollar bills in his textbooks and loves vending machines. He now, is a boy who follows Massie's orders and falls for her just like everyone else.

_And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me_

One of my best friends in the Pretty Committee besides Claire is Kristen Gregory. Over the summer I had wanted her to talk to Dempsey for me. But now that Massie likes him, I want to know who he likes more. I could tell that I had put alot of pressure on Kristen, but I love Dempsey and I want to be with him. We used to be opposite-sex best friends, but know that my feelings have changed, I can't talk to him anymore. I'm relying on Kristen.

I was so excited because Dempsey and I might be able to get a part in the Christmas Play together. He had jinxed me into being Mrs. Claus. I didn't like to be jinxed because to me, something bad was bound to happen, and something did happen. Dempsey and I did get the parts we wanted, but then he decided to quit the show and play soccer instead. And as for me, I was a cheerleader and controlled by Massie.

_And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never going to love you like I want to_

Yes, something worse than I have ever expected did happen. During the soccer game at the Sirens-Tomahawks field, Massie had smashed into Dempsey causing him to fall down and hurt himself. I was angry at Massie for giving him pain, yet I was happy that his crush on her was officially over. Now hopefully he'll like me. After all, Massie Block was the "Curse."

For a get-well present, I got Dempsey a asphyxiating menagerie of a Webkinz and some tightly packed Wonda candy just to show that I cared about him. More than anyone else did. I doubted that Massie was even sorry about the whole thing.

_And you just see right through me, but if you only knew me  
We could beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead I'm just invisible_

I was still relying on Kristen to ask Dempsey who he liked. I already knew what the answer was. Massie might have liked him still but Dempsey certainly didn't so it was most likely me that he liked. He knew me first after all. I got the text saying that Kristen wanted to talk to me about Dempsey. My heart was pounding with excitement.

It turned out that Massie was there too. I didn't get why Massie was there. Yet, I couldn't wait for Kristen to say that he liked me and not Massie. I glared at her, who glared back.

_There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never going to see the light  
No matter what you do_

He liked _her._ Not me. Not Massie. Her. Kristen Gregory who liked him _back_. Angerness and betrayel was what I felt. I had thought we were friends. All this time when I thought she was going to talk to him for me and try to make him like me when she really liked him. Then I realized that she was doing the same thing for Massie too and now I almost wish that Massie was who he liked.

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be  
_

It was clear. He didn't like me. He never liked me in the first place. And I feel stupid for ever asking Kristen to do this for me. But no matter what, I will still always love him. If only he loved me too.

_Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're invisibe  
I just want to open your eyes  
And make you realize_

I wasn't quite sure if I would I ever get over it. I did know one thing, if Dempsey would be happy. Then I would be happy. That's all I ever wanted him to be was happy. But deep down, I'm not happy. My heart is broken never to be replaced. To him, I'm just invisible.

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile._

**Read & Review Please!**

**-Allison.**


End file.
